Zendaya Coleman
Zendaya Coleman (born September 1, 1996), known mononymously as Zendaya, is an American actress, singer, and dancer. She currently stars on the Disney Channel sitcom Shake It Up as Raquel "Rocky" Blue with her costar Bella Thorne Background Zendaya was born to Claire Stoermer and Kazembe Ajamu (Coleman) on September 1, 1996, in Oakland, California. She grew up as part of the California Shakespeare Theater in Orinda, California where her mother worked as the House Manager. In addition to training at the theater's student conservatory program, and later performing in numerous stage productions, Zendaya helped her mother seat patrons and sell raffle tickets to benefit the theater. While attending the Oakland School for the Arts, she starred as a young Ti Moune in Once on This Island at the Berkeley Playhouse and in the breakout role of the male character Joe in Caroline, or Change at Palo Alto's TheaterWorks. She also studied her craft at the California Shakespeare Theater Conservatory program and at the American Conservatory Theater. Her other stage credits include Richard III, Twelfth Night, and As You Like It, among others. Zendaya currently lives in Los Angeles with her family and dog, a Giant Schnauzer named Midnight. Her interests include singing, dancing and designing clothes. Zendaya hopes that just as theater led her to television, Shake It Up will someday lead her to opportunities in the music industry. In October 2010, Zendaya told Variety, "I love singing and would love to record an album at some point." Acting career Zendaya began her professional career working as a fashion model for Macy's, Mervyns and Old Navy. She was featured in an iCarly toys ad along with Stefanie Scott.She also appeared as a back-up dancer in a Sears commercial featuring Disney Channel star Selena Gomez; in 2009, she was a featured performer in the Kidz Bop music video for its cover of the song "Hot n Cold" from Katy Perry and was released on Kidz Bop 15. Zendaya currently stars on the Disney Channel original series''Shake It Up'' as Raquel "Rocky" Blue alongside Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones, the comedic duo trying to dance their way to stardom. She additionally starred in the book trailer for "From Bad To Cursed" by Katie Alender.the 2nd season of Shake It Up was announced on March 16 2011.Her first movie role was the 2012 film, Frenemies along with Shake It Up co-star, Bella Thorne and Stefanie Scott from A.N.T. Farm. A Disney Channel Original Movie based on the TV series Shake It Up is in development. Zendaya guest star on PrankStars,Good Luck Charlie, and A.N.T. Farm. On June 4 2012 season 3 of shake it up was announced shake it up: made in japan release on August 17 2012.In October 2011 Zendaya host Make Your Mark :Utimate Dance Off .She been on Good Morning America two times .Zendaya & Bella Thorne dances with the cast of Shake It Up in 2011 & in 2012 Zendaya been on interview about Frenemies . Music career In 2009 Zendaya did a cover of the Katy Perry song "Hot n Cold" on Kidz Bop. Zendaya's first single was a song called "Swag It Out," released online through iTunes and Amazon. The official music video for the song was released on YouTube on December 15, 2011. Zendaya and Bella Thorne have made three music videos together: "Watch Me" premiered on the Disney Channel on June 17, 2011 during the A.N.T. Farm premiere, "Something to Dance For/TTYLXOX Mash-Up" premiered on the Disney Channel on March 9, 2012 during an episode of Jessie, and "Fashion Is My Kryptonite." Zendaya and Bella Thorne performed "Watch Me" at the Disney Christmas Parade At the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Zendaya performed "Dig Down Deeper." She performed "Swag It Out," "Something to Dance For," and "My All" at the White House. In 2012 she released "Fashion Is My Kryptonite" on iTunes. On the Made In Japan (soundtrack), Zendaya and Bella Thorme have three songs together: "Made In Japan," "Same Heart," and "Fashion In Krytonite." Zendaya did a song with China Anne McClain called "D.N.A." Zendaya is signed to Hollywood Records. On September 2, 2012 it was announced that Zendaya will be on Disney Channel Holiday Playlist singing "Shake Santa Shake." On Zendaya's sweet 16 she performed two new songs from her upcoming album: "My All," and a remix of Justin Bieber's song "Boyfriend," titled "Girlfriend." Category:Celebrities Category:Actor Category:Female